


Watermelon Sugar

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: An AU where Harry Styles is a delivery driver and Louis is shy and can't stop staring at Harry's neck.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I haven't written in years so I am definitely rusty. This self quarantine has me back in the good ole days of listening to nothing but One Direction and plotting the next one shot. Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, blame my husband. He was supposed to fix them.

“You know, you aren’t the shift on duty so you don’t have to check the order,” Zayn Malik, the other shift lead at the bar told his best friend, Louis Tomlinson.

“I know,” Louis told him, grabbing the clipboard from the office desk. “I just thought I would help you out, you know?” 

“Hm,” Zayn grabbed the towel that was hanging over his shoulder and started to twist it. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the delivery driver?” he asked as he tried to whip Louis’s ankles. 

Louis shrieked and backed away from Zayn. “No, go do your job.” 

Louis checked the time on his watch before heading to the back of the store to prepare for their new shipment of alcohol to arrive. Louis moved boxes around in the back, cleared the area so the devilishly handsome delivery driver had room and checked his appearance in his phone’s camera. He jumped as the back door opened, he quickly slid his phone in his back pocket and tried to act natural. 

Over the high stack of boxes, he saw a familiar set of green eyes peering over the top. Louis’s breath hitched in his throat as he made eye contact and moved out of the way. 

Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, Louis told himself as the delivery man walked past him. Seconds later, Louis gazed trailed from the top of his curly hair down his long, lean back and to his ass. Goddamn, Louis groaned and forced himself to look away before he could turn around and catch Louis. 

“You alright?” The man asked, smiling at Louis as he walked past him. 

The answer was caught in Louis’s throat and he couldn’t help but hang his head in shame as he walked to the stack of alcohol to make sure they were all correct. Louis leaned against the wall and tried to look cool. 

“You look like an idiot!” Zayn called as he grabbed something from the office. 

“Fuck off!” Louis called back.

“Excuse me?” 

Louis could feel himself start to blush as he slowly turned to look at the delivery driver, he looked amused as he smirked at Louis.

“Not you, I’m sorry. My friend, he was being a dick.” 

Louis couldn’t stand the sight of his red lips twisted upward in the perfect smirk so he busied himself with checking the stack of boxes that were brought in. Louis was too embarrassed to even attempt to talk to him for the rest of the delivery.

“So did you at least get his name?” Zayn asked. 

“No.”

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh. “What happened?” 

“Nothing,” Louis grumbled as he started to put the order away.

“Don’t worry mate, you’ll get there eventually.”

It had been a few years since Louis’s last relationship so he was a bit rusty on how to meet people, especially men. Louis had only been out of the closet for two years and in that time, he was so busy figuring out who he was as an out gay man, he never had the chance to properly date anyone. He got caught up in the gay night club scene for a few months but that was drinking and fucking in the bathroom. It wasn’t trying to learn someone’s name or even if they were gay or not. 

Louis wasn’t even fortunate enough to have any gay friends yet, anyone he met while he was partying were strictly hookups and Zayn didn’t have a lot of friends. Zayn tried to be of help on how to pick up a guy but Louis never used his advice. Frankly, he was terrified of what could happen if he assumed someone’s sexuality. 

“I’ll get there,” Louis sighed as he focused back on his work and tried to forget about the delivery driver’s green eyes. 

+

It was a hot summer day and the A.C in the bar wasn’t working. Zayn had been on the phone for an hour trying to get an electrician to go out to the bar to fix it. He wasn’t having any luck and even though he was the shift for the day, the truck was due to arrive at any minute and he needed Louis to check it in for him.

“Lou!” Zayn called from the back office. “Come here!” 

Just as Zayn was calling out for Louis, the attractive delivery driver walked into the shop and brought the first load in. 

“Ah shit, hold on mate,” Zayn told him. “Louis!” He called again. “No, not you please just hang on one second,” Zayn told the guy on the phone. 

Finally, Louis walked to the back of the store. “What’s the matter?” 

Louis stopped walking when he saw the delivery driver leaning against the first shipment. He was wearing a thin white buttoned shirt with half the buttons undone, black jeans and sneakers. The shirt was thin enough and unbuttoned enough that Louis could see his tattoos and it took everything in him not to start drooling.

“Louis, please help uh,” Zayn said as he motioned to the delivery driver.

“Harry,” he spoke up.

Harry, Louis thought. It was a perfect name for him. Louis couldn’t place why it was so perfect and why it fit him so well but it did. He liked the sound of it.

“Right,” Louis nodded and grabbed the clipboard from Zayn and walked over to Harry and started to check off the list while Harry went to get more of the shipment. 

“Christ, it’s hot in here,” Harry said as he was bringing the last of the shipment inside. 

Louis watched in amazement as Harry dipped his head over, gathered all his hair in his hands and stood back upright as he ran his hands through his hair. Louis was transfixed on Harry’s fingers and then his glistening neck as he put his hair in a bun. 

“Right, uh, it is. Our A.C broke and we can’t get anyone to come out and fix it. Zayn’s been trying for an hour now.”

“I know someone who could take a look at it.”

“Really?” Louis asked. “You’d be our savior if you did.”

“Hold on, I’ll give him a call.”

“Do you want anything while you wait? I can get you a drink or some chips or something?” Louis asked him.

“A water would be lovely, thank you, Louis.”

Thank you, Louis. Louis hated how his body was reacting to the way Harry said his name. He desperately wanted to relax so he didn’t seem like such an idiot in front of Harry. Louis walked away from Harry and went to the bar area where they kept water bottles and got iced cold water. When he walked back to Harry and gave him the water, Harry’s long and delicate fingers grazed over Louis’s as he took the bottle from him. Louis felt his cheeks turning pink and was very thankful Harry was distracted so he didn’t notice Louis starring at his neck as he drank some water. Louis felt his chest tightening and a familiar sensation trailing down his body and he had to walk away from Harry, lest he showed Zayn and Harry how he really felt about the situation. 

Louis busied himself at the bar, rearranging bottles for the new stock and refilling drinks when Harry walked up and sat down. 

“My friend is on the way, this was my last stop for the day so I figured I’d sit and wait for him. If that’s okay with you,” Harry said smiling at Louis.

Louis gulped and nodded. “Of course.”

“You know what is perfect for this kind of weather?” Harry mused as he turned in his seat and starred outside. “Fruit. Doesn’t a piece of watermelon sound so delightful right now?”

“Yeah, actually, that does sound really good.” 

“With a nice cocktail, some music playing. Maybe some Fleetwood Mac,” Harry closed his eyes. 

“There is a park near my flat that has the perfect placement of trees for a hammock,” Louis told him.

“A hammock!” Harry opened his eyes and grinned at Louis. “Yes, that would be wonderful.”

Harry turned back so he was staring out the front windows again. Louis knew that if he didn’t keep himself busy, he was going to stare at Harry so he decided to start to put the new shipment away.

“Did you talk to Harry?” Zayn asked Louis. 

“A little bit,” Louis shrugged. 

“Yeah?” Zayn looked way too excited.

“Calm down, it wasn’t anything. Help me put this shit away, it’s your turn anyway.” 

"This is your chance! Go back out there and talk to him, like you said it is my job to put the order away."

Louis was going to ignore Zayn and help him but Zayn started swatting Louis and throwing things at him. 

"Ugh," Louis groaned as he put the box down. "Fine."

Louis walked back out front but he couldn't go back to the bar, he wasn't ready. Instead, he cleaned off a few tables and brought the dirty dishes to the back of house before going back to the bar.

Harry was facing the front of the bar again, scrolling on his phone. Louis took a deep breath and walked back to him.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, Harry? It's on the house for saving our asses."

"Hm. I suppose I could eat. Surprise me though, no food allergies. Although I don't like tomatoes."

"Alright," Louis smiled. "I'll be right back."

Louis walked back to the kitchen where Liam, the head cook was prepping some food. 

"Hey Li, I have a special order for you."

"What is it?" Liam asked. 

"A Caribbean burger with a side salad, no tomatoes with balsamic vinegar."

Liam nodded and put new gloves on. "Coming right up." 

"Thanks Liam."

Louis walked around to the kitchen where they kept the fruit for the homemade sangria and put some in a bowl before going back out to the bar. 

"Your appetizer," Louis told him before beginning to make a drink.

He decided to stick with the fruit theme and make Harry a virgin watermelon mojito. Once he was done with the drink he poured it into a glass and set it down in front of Harry. 

"A drink as well?" Harry smiled. "I must be getting the full treatment."

"You're lucky you're cute," Louis told him without thinking. "Uhm," Louis' cheeks flushed.

"Well now I feel very special." Harry winked as he took a sip of his drink. "This is delicious, what is it?"

"A virgin watermelon mojito. I know you said it was your last stop but I imagine you don't actually drive a delivery truck as your primary vehicle."

"Cute and smart," Harry teased.

"I should uh, check on your food."

Louis swiftly turned away from Harry and walked to the back office calling for Zayn.

"Zayn, I'm making a fool of myself! You have to come help me."

"What happened?" Zayn asked as he continued to input numbers into the computer.

"I told him he was cute!" Louis whined. "And he said I was cute and smart!"

"That is good progress! You don't need me," Zayn waved Louis off. "Go get him."

Louis groaned as he walked away from Zayn and to the kitchen where Liam was finishing up his food. Louis wasn't ready to go back out to the front so he stood in the kitchen until Liam was done.

"Thank you," Louis smiled as he grabbed the plate from Liam. "Oh and Liam? Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," Liam told him, his brows furrowed.

Louis rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He knew he should not have asked Liam, Liam would say he looked fine even if he was wearing a trash bag. He wasn't as honest as Zayn was.

"Here you go," Louis set the plate of good in front of Harry.

Louis anxiously watched as Harry took a bite of the burger; it was cooked medium rare, with sweet peppers, mango, lettuce and a sweet pineapple sauce. Louis felt his chest tightening again as he watched Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head and moaned as he chewed.

"Good?" Louis asked.

"Amazing," Harry whined, without opening his eyes.

I would do anything to make him make that sound again, Louis thought. Pull it together, Lou. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it. I'll let you eat in peace but don't be shy, call me if you need me."

Harry nodded in response as he took another bite of his food.

"Harry! Eating on the job, eh? Whoa that looks delicious! Let me have a bite."

"Fuck off," Harry glared. "This is my special food." Harry winked at Louis. "Niall, this is Louis. He is one of the managers here, Louis this is Niall. He is here to fix the AC unit."

"Oh cool, come on back. We really appreciate you coming to fix it for us. We've been dying and hardly any customers are staying because of the heat."

"Any friend of Harry is a friend of mine," Niall smiled. 

"This is Zayn, the other shift lead. He'll help you with whatever you need. When you're done come to the front and we'll make you something to eat or have a drink on us."

"Alright, thanks mate. Now, where is this pesky AC unit?"

For the rest of Louis's shift he avoided Harry as much as he could. He couldn't stand the sight of him eating with his eyes closed or the way he licked his fingers after some sauce got on them. 

Somehow he managed to keep himself busy until five o'clock and typically, Louis would stay and hang around for Zayn but he had to leave. Harry was too much of a distraction. Louis cleaned up his area and told the next bartender coming in where he was before going to the back office and grabbing his things. He said goodbye to Niall and Zayn before going to the front of the bar. There was no reason to exit through the front door other than seeing Harry one last time. 

"You out?" Harry asked.

Louis heart stopped at the question before he realized what Harry meant. "Yeah, yeah. It's been a long day and I am ready to get home."

Louis thought he saw Harry frown but it was gone before he could tell. "Have a good night, Louis. See you, Tuesday?"

Louis racked his brain and tried to remember if he was working Tuesday, he was sure he wasn't but he figured he could make an appearance. "Yeah, see you Tuesday."

When Louis finally got home he had to take a shower, the walk back to his apartment felt longer and hotter than usual. He tried very hard not to think about the way Harry pulled his hair up or the way his sweat glistened on his neck or the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Louis closed his eyes and tried to forget the image of Harry licking his fingers but before he realized it, his hand was wrapping around his hardening cock as he breath hitched in his throat. 

+

Louis was so ashamed of his actions in the shower from Friday evening that he could not bear the thought of seeing Harry. Originally he toyed with the idea of showing up to work Tuesday to see Harry but he wasn't ready. It had been a week since he had seen Harry and it still felt like there wasn't enough time in between. He didn't even have Zayn with him to accept the order, Louis had to do it. 

Louis heard the back door open and as much as he didn't want to face Harry, he knew he had to. 

"Hey," Harry smiled at him. "Where have you been?" Harry asked as he set down the first load.

"I just haven't worked on shipment days," Louis shrugged. "How have you been?"

"Good," Harry smiled before eyeing Louis up and down. "I missed you this week."

Louis felt his face turning red as Harry chuckled before walking away. Louis couldn't focus as he tried to check off the list; all the words were blurring together so he just checked everything off, Harry had never messed up before so Louis was sure he wouldn't mess up this time.

"Hey Louis," Harry said, his voice softer than the normal raspy tone. "Do you think I could have one of those burgers you made me last time? I'll pay for it, I just don't want to cook or go out to eat tonight."

"Of course, Harry. I'll get it started for you."

Harry smiled sheepishly before nodding and walking away to get the rest of the shipment. By the time Harry was finished bringing in the shipment of alcohol, his food was done. Louis tightly secured it in a bag and handed it over to him with a bottle of water.

"What do I owe you Lou?"

The nickname wasn't uncommon to Louis, lots of people called him Lou but none of them were Harry.

"Nothing," Louis smiled as he tried to calm down so he didn't blush again. "It's on me."

"You didn't have to do that, come on."

Louis waved him off and smiled. "It's nothing. Have a good night, Harry."

"Thank you, Louis, you too."

When Harry walked out the door Louis collapsed into the desk chair. 

"Stupid fucking curls," Louis muttered to himself as he pictured Harry's face when he asked for the food. 

Louis only saw Harry three days out of the week, if he worked on truck days and yet Louis was positive Harry was ruining his life.

+

It was Saturday night and only a few hours until the bar closed and Louis was anxiously watching the clock. He was exhausted and really just wanted to be home in his bed with his cat, Rufus. 

Louis was in the office working on some paperwork before closing so it didn't take as long, when one of the bartenders walked to the doorway. 

"Hey, someone is asking for you."

"Who?" Louis asked.

"I don't know, I didn't get his name. He's tall, lanky, curly hair."

Harry, Louis sighed. "Tell him I will be right there."

Louis quickly finished what he was working on before going to the front of the bar. He immediately spotted Harry in the corner talking to people. His hair was down and frizzy, his smile was as big as his hand jesters. He could tell by the look on some of the crowds faces that he was charming them, just like he charmed Louis.

"Harry," Louis smiled at him when he got to him.

"Louis!" Harry yelled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, nearly taking him to the ground. 

All Louis could smell was a mixture of alcohol and firewood and he absolutely wanted to drown in it. 

"You're here! I'm so glad you're here. What are you doing?" 

Louis backed away from Harry to get some air. "I'm working," Louis smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to my new friends!" Harry yelled, holding his arm out to the small group of people. 

"Right, do you know these people?"

"Nope," Harry giggled, popping the p. 

"Why don't you come sit at the bar with me? How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Uh," Harry hesitated as he tried to walk right. "This many!!!" Harry giggled as he held up both of his hands.

"Wow, you must be feeling really good then," Louis told him as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah, if that's true. I might have had more? I dunno," Harry slumped. "I lost track. I was trying to keep up with Niall, which is never a good idea. He's Irish!"

"That's not good."

"No," Harry pouted. "Can I get one of those yummy watermelon drinks?"

"I don't think you should have any more alcohol."

Harry's bottom lip jutted out as he turned his head to the side and peered at Louis through his eyelashes. Louis would have given him the world if Harry didn't look like he was about to fall off the stool.

"I am not falling for that look. Here, drink some water. How are you getting home?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Why don't I call you an uber?" Louis asked, taking his phone out of his pocket. "What's your address?"

Harry giggled. "That's a good question."

"Oh no," Louis mumbled. "I want you to drink this water and I'm going to put through an order of food so you can try to sober up. Don't bother trying to get one of these bartenders to serve you alcohol, I'm telling them not to. Think about your address okay? I have to go back to work but I'll come check on you."

Louis walked away and made sure the bartenders knew not to serve Harry and ordered him some food before going back to the office to finish his work. Louis sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what he was going to do about Harry. Hopefully the water and greasy food helped and he wouldn't have to stress for long.

After twenty minutes of work, Louis walked back to the bar where Harry was sitting.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

"Perfect," Harry giggled. "I think I figured out where I live."

"Okay, where is that?" Louis asked.

"Right here," Harry laughed. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Finish your food, Harry."

Louis walked away and started to complete more of his shift duties, periodically checking on Harry. It was nearing the end of the night and Harry still wasn't any closer to being sober. 

"Come on back here, Harry," Louis told him.

Harry jumped off the stool, nearly falling to the ground before following Louis like a lost puppy. Louis quickly texted Zayn before he continued to work.

to Zayn  
Harry is here, he is completely trashed and can't remember his address. What the fuck do I do? 

from Zayn  
Check his ID.

"Of course," Louis laughed at himself. "Harry let me see your wallet."

Harry fumbled with his wallet in his back pocket before handing it to Louis. Louis quickly ordered him an uber before beginning to close the store. Louis helped Harry get up and outside before putting him in the car. Harry snuggled up to Louis and gently touched Louis's face.

"You're so pretty, how are you so pretty? You have such pretty blue eyes."

Louis could feel himself blushing under Harry's fingertips.

"You're so soft," Harry hummed. "Are you sure you aren't an angel?" Harry asked, pressing his face against Louis's. 

Louis backed away and smiled. "I'm pretty sure."

Harry sighed and rested his head on Louis's shoulder as they rode to his place. 

"Excuse me sir," Louis said, sitting up. "I am just dropping him off, will you just stay here so you can drive me home? I'll reorder it and give you a bigger tip."

"Yeah, not a problem."

"Okay, thank you."

Louis helped Harry get out of the car and walked him to his door. He unlocked the door and helped Harry get inside.

"Are you going to be okay?" Louis asked as Harry sat down on the couch. 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, lifting his head towards Louis. Louis felt his heart start to race but he stepped back.

"Take some tylenol, Harry and get some sleep." 

Louis walked out of Harry's place and quickly ordered an uber before going back to the car and riding in silence to his apartment. Once there, he tipped the driver and walked back into his house. He quickly made himself something to eat before feeding Rufus and climbing into bed.

All Louis could think about was the feeling of Harry's fingertips on his skin and the way Harry's eyes glistened as he called him pretty. He felt so ashamed the last time he thought about Harry, he knew he shouldn't do it again but Harry was all consuming and before Louis could stop himself, he was taking off his boxers.

+

"Louis, did you, did you dress up?" Zayn asked, eyeing Louis up and down.

Louis furrowed his brows as he glanced down at his outfit. He was only wearing a white supreme t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black joggers that made his ass look huge. 

"No?" Louis said but it came out as more of a question. 

"Louis," Zayn laughed. "Those are your fuck me pants."

Louis grinned as his cheeks turned pink. "I don't know what you mean."

Zayn rolled his eyes and walked away from Louis. Louis knew what he was wearing of course although he didn't know what he was doing. He knew the second he saw Harry he would turn into a puddle. He also didn't know if Harry would remember what he said to Louis and if he did remember, did he mean what he said? 

Louis worried over what was going to happen when he saw Harry all afternoon. Finally it was time for the delivery and Louis couldn't stop himself from checking his reflection in the mirror. 

Harry walked in and Louis nearly choked. His hair was up in a bun but a few pieces had fallen out of it. He was wearing a white t-shirt which clung to his skin where he was sweating. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a red and white handkerchief around his neck. 

"Afternoon, Louis," Harry smiled. 

"Hi Harry, you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

Louis couldn't talk so he simply nodded and tried not to stare as Harry walked away. Neither one said anything while Harry continued to bring in the shipment. 

"Hey," Harry spoke softly as he caught Louis's wrist in his hand. "Can we talk outback for a second?"

Louis couldn't breathe and the spot on his wrist that Harry was still touching felt like it was on fire. Louis set down the clipboard and pen and followed Harry outside. 

"I wanted to say thank you for taking me home Saturday night."

Louis had never seen Harry look small but standing before him, Harry turned his feet inwards and he had his hands behind his back.

"And I'm sorry for the way I showed up and was being a total idiot."

"You weren't a total idiot," Louis smiled. "And you're welcome, it wasn't a big deal." 

"You know," Harry stepped closer to Louis and eyed him up and down. "I meant what I said."

Louis bit his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Harry's eyes darted to Louis's lips before catching his eyes as he stepped closer. "Yeah."

Louis felt like he couldn't breathe. All he could smell was Harry and all he could think about was Harry's red lips. Louis felt so on edge and Harry was so close to him. Louis's chest tightened and it felt like the were butterflies erupting in his stomach. His palms started to sweat and he couldn't do anything, he couldn't handle what was happening. 

Louis took a step back and averted Harry's eyes. "I should, uhm, I should go back to work."

Louis glanced at Harry long enough to see him frown. 

"Right," Harry backed up. "Right, of course. I'll uh, I'll you in a few days."

Louis simply nodded and walked back into the building and called out for Zayn.

"I'm so stupid!" He yelled. 

+

It was a long few weeks for Louis, now that the weather was staying nice and the sun was out more, the bar was getting busier during the afternoons. It also didn't help that every time he saw Harry, he was looking more and more gorgeous. He kept fixing his hair in front of Louis, it was almost like he knew that it drove Louis crazy. Harry found any excuse to either touch Louis or get as close to him as possible and it was driving Louis wild. 

He thought about reciprocating and flirting back but everytime he opened his mouth to say something or he reached out to touch Harry, he stopped himself. Louis was sabotaging himself and he hated it but he didn't know how to stop. It was weighing on his mind alot so he was thankful he actually had a Saturday off and he could relax at home. 

Louis was finally dozing off when his phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller ID and groaned before answering it.

"This better be good Zayn Malik," Louis sighed as he turned over in his bed and brought the covers up to his chin.

"Harry is here and he keeps asking for you."

"Tell him I'm not working."

"I did, multiple times but he keeps asking and he keeps trying to walk to the back of the store to find you. I think you should come get him."

"Can't you just call him an Uber?"

Louis heard shouting and rustling before he heard Harry's voice come through the speaker. "Louis! Where are you?"

"I'm home Harry."

"You should be here with me! Come on, come over."

"Harry," Louis sighed as he sat up. "I've already gotten into bed and I will see you in a few days."

"Yeah but that's in a few days."

Louis could hear Harry's pout as he got out of bed and slipped on some joggers. "You can make it until then."

"No," Harry whined. "I am not leaving here until I see your beautiful angel face. You can't make me!" Harry screamed as there was more rustling.

"Please Louis," Zayn sounded desperate. "Just come see what he wants."

"I'll be there shortly."

Louis slipped on a baby pink jumper and a pair of vans before grabbing his wallet, phone and keys. He locked his apartment and quickly got in his car and drove the short way to the bar. He parked in his normal spot and walked in through the back. Right as Louis rounded the corner he could see Harry. He was sitting at the bar doing something on his phone. His hair was up in another messy bun and he was wearing a silk buttoned shirt with the first five buttons undone. 

Louis took a deep breath before walking over to him. When Harry spotted Louis, he dropped his phone on the counter and smiled. He threw his arms up in the air and yelled his name. 

"Louis! You made it! Let's have a drink!"

Louis walked up to Harry and put a hand on his waist to steady him as he stood up.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Louis told him. "I think we should get you home."

"But baby," Harry whined as he let Louis guide him away.

Louis's grip around Harry's waist tightened at the sound of the pet name and he tried to forget the sound of Harry whining out of his mind. Once outside, Louis began to let go of Harry as he got his keys out of his pocket. 

Loui watched in confusion as Harry stood up straight and smiled at Louis. 

"What?" Louis asked. "You can stand on your own?"

Harry turned his feet inward and tucked his arms behind his back. "I might have been faking it a little bit?" 

"A little bit?" Louis asked as he took a step away from Harry. 

"I'm not drunk."

"Harry," Louis frowned. "I was about to fall asleep when Zayn called. I was worried about you, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry," Harry stepped forward. "Don't leave and don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused. I don't understand why you did this."

"Because," Harry looked desperate and it was tugging at Louis's heartstrings in all the wrong ways. "Because I didn't know how else to get your attention. I called you pretty, I winked at you, I stared at you, I wore my best outfits to deliver alcohol in a crapppy van just in hope you would say something," Harry continued. "That night you dropped me off I was practically begging you to kiss me and you won't, why won't you kiss me?" Harry pouted.

Louis's heart felt like it was in his stomach. "You were drunk and I didn't want our," Louis sighed. "I didn't want to kiss you like that. And Harry," Louis shook his head. "Of course I noticed your outfits and your winks and the way you looked at me. I can't stop staring at your fingers when you pull your hair up and the way the sweat drips down your neck," Louis gulped. "Of course I notice all those things and more but Harry, I'm new to all this," Louis said motioning between them. "I've only been out of the closet for a few years and I've never had a boyfriend. You're the first man that I have had a genuine crush on, the first man that I want to be with for more than a night."

Louis didn't move as Harry stepped closer and wrapped his fingers around Louis's wrist. 

"I want to kiss you," Louis told Harry honestly. "But I want more than that and I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to know if you want the same things," Louis rambled. 

He finally stopped talking as Harry moved his hands to his cheeks and smiled at him. Harry was so close to him, all he could smell was Harry. His perfect red lips were so close to him, all he would have to do would stand up on the tops of his toes and kiss him. It would be easy. 

"Silly boy," Harry smiled before leaning forward and connecting their lips.

Louis sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer so there was no space between their torsos. As Harry deepened the kiss he carefully stepped forward until Louis's back hit the wall behind them. Louis grabbed a handful of Harry's shirt as he kissed him and wished for it to never end. 

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on Louis's shoulder. All Louis could focus on was Harry's glistening neck and he had to kiss it. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and kissed his neck. Louis moaned against his skin and kissed him again, this time carefully drawing circles with his tongue. 

"Fuck," Louis pulled away and shook his head. "You're consuming me," he sighed. "You're all I think about," he confessed. "And now I know what it feels like to kiss you, to taste you. I can't, I can't bear it, Harry."

"I want you, Louis," Harry sighed. "I want you to always make me watermelon mojitos. I want you to always walk away from me so I can stare at your ass," Harry chuckled. "I want to kiss you everyday if you'll allow me. I want to take you out on a date, on multiple dates even. I want more too, Louis."

Louis was scared, terrified even but this is what he wanted. He wanted to find someone to fall in love with and if he was being honest with himself, he would admit he was already a little bit in love.

"Kiss me again," Louis pleaded. "And take me out tomorrow morning, breakfast will be our first date. I can't possibly wait any longer."

"Yes, yes of course," Harry nodded as he leaned down and kissed Louis again.


End file.
